memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nebula class
. | Service period = 2357–25th century . | Length = 442.23 meters . | Width = 318.11 meters | Height = 130.43 meters | Mass = 3,309,000 metric tons | Decks = 21 | Crew = 750 (standard); 130 (visiting); 9,800 (evac. limit) | Auxiliary Craft = 12 Federation shuttlecraft; 4 work bees; 6 shuttlepods | Defences = deflector shields | Maxspeed = warp 9.6 for 12 hours; warp 9.9 for 12 hours (refit) | Cruspeed = warp 6 | Armaments = 8 type-X phaser arrays; 2 torpedo launchers | altimage = 220px|''Nebula''-class schematic image. }} The Nebula-class was a type of Federation starship in use by Starfleet in the 24th century. Officially designated as an explorer, the Nebula ships were also sometimes referred to as cruisers. This class was named for spectacular galactic gas clouds known as nebulae. ( ; }}; ) Technical data [[file:uSS Honshu at warp.jpg|left|thumb|A Nebula vessel at warp.]] The Nebula-class is well-known for being a testbed of modular components, with the vessel's upper outboard structures varying from vessel to vessel. Several configurations—including a tactical pod, sensor pod, cargo pod and probe pod—had been fielded by the 2380s. During the Dominion War, of course, the most common variant was the tactical configuration. ( ) Special configurations During the Dominion War, Starfleet worked on a key number of tactical upgrades to all types of starship that would be used in combat against Dominion forces. The key aim was to increase their defensive and offensive capabilities so that they could remain in a fire-fight a lot longer. Through this design strategy, the Nebula-class was able to gain an impressive array of specialised weapons and defensive systems. Whilst these tactical upgrades were used sparingly during the Dominion War, the systems were heavily used during the Borg incursions of 2376 and 2377. ( ) The tactical configuration was sometimes referred to as battle cruisers by 2379. ( ) ;Shield disruptor : This weapon was based on technology adapted from the Breen Energy dampening weapon. It disables the shields of a group of enemy ships for a short time, allowing weapons to damage the hull and systems directly. ;Gemini effect : The Gemini Effect was created as a result of Doctor Paul Manheim's temporal research in 2364. The effect creates a temporal disturbance in the space-time continuum, allowing two of the same ship to exist simultaneously in different locations. ;Point defense phaser : The initial concept for this weapon goes back as far as the 20th century, with the Strategic Defense Initiative. Perfected in 2374, the PDP destroys incoming torpedoes before they can do any damage. ;Engineering team : Allows this ship to repair a allied ship, restore shields to 50% capacity. ( ) Known vessels Registry: USS Bellerophon (NCC-62048) USS Berkeley (NCC-64720) USS Bonchune (NCC-70915) USS Bougainville (NCC-61809) USS Chesapeake (NCC-62010) USS Columbia (NCC-62101-B) USS Discovery (NCC-62049) USS Albert Einstein (NCC-85183) USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) USS Farragut (NCC-60597) USS Hera (NCC-62006) USS Honshu (NCC-60205) USS Leeds (NCC-70352) USS Leopard (NCC-62344) USS Lexington (NCC-61832) USS Melbourne (NCC-62043) USS Merrimack (NCC-61827) USS Monitor (NCC-61826) USS Nebula (NCC-60000/60147/60602) USS Nightingale (NCC-60805) USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) USS Prometheus (NCC-71201) USS Proxima (NCC-61952) USS Reston (NCC-66874) USS Scott (NCC-72016) USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) USS T'Kumbra (NCC-62100) USS Temeraire (NCC-65387) USS Tonawanda (NCC-71201) USS Ulysses (NCC-66808) Appendices Connections Background This class first appeared in canon in . Apocrypha The ebook The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, released by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek license listed several other Nebula class starships: USS Osiris (NCC-69903), USS Denali (NCC-70258) and USS Shanghai (NCC-55203). References External link * de:Nebula-Klasse category:federation starship classes category:cruiser classes category:exploratory cruiser classes category:explorer classes